


Strike Force (of one)

by TheTartWitch



Series: Charles, you're an alien [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Charles, Erik is kidnapped, M/M, Nelson the cat - Freeform, he deserves his own tag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is taken by somebody who wants his powers. Charles is suitably upset by this, and unknowingly reveals how badass he is to the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Force (of one)

Charles looked and acted like a fuzzy, fluffy bunny most of the time but as he'd demonstrated in the hospital room that first night in SHIELD, he could handle himself. He wasn't afraid of using his powers to benefit him, even if in a non-threatening situation he was loathe to delve further than propriety demanded into private thoughts.  

All of that flew out the window when Erik was in danger. 

The team knew Charles had no power over the weather, but with Storm so in tune with her teammate's emotions and the fact that he was projecting his worry, fear, and fury onto them as a whole, wind was whipping through his hair and lightning was backlighting his dark, cutting eyes in a rather dramatic fashion.  

The enemy stood no chance. None of them even knew to be prepared for Charles' telepathy or even his physical strength if they somehow managed to surprise him (which wasn't easy or actually even plausible; Charles saw  _everything_ when he wanted to). If anyone meaning harm to anyone near him got close or even if he felt them inthe surrounding floors they dropped like someone had found all the pressure points in their body and jabbed them. They were still awake, too; Steve could see their eyes, staring up at him through their visors like beetles, scared and angry and wiggling desperately.  

Erik was off in a side room, far from any metal and kept prisoner in a desert of plastic restraints he'd long since broken. When they got close they knew he was aware of them because a chain-link necklace with a tiny metal ball as a charm floated in the air around Charles' neck, and a thin metallic band around his arm began to pulse. Charles walked straight up to the guards on duty outside Erik's 'room' and demanded the key from them, overpowering their minds in a quick second, before unlocking the door with the plastic key and striding into the room. Erik was in his arms before he'd walked ten feet, hugging the anger out of him and assuaging the fear. The worry would go away when they'd returned to the Tower and Charles had a chance to sleep on top of his friend and partner again. 

The Avengers were left fielding requests from Fury to meet with him and watching their friendly telepath snuggle up to his metallokinetic and his cat (they'd eventually decided on Nelson, a suitable name for any pet of Charles') in front of Tony's gigantic flat-screen, catching up on the episodes of their favorite tv show that Erik had missed and Charles had neglected.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, dudes? NO PROMPTS??  
> I have taken matters into my own hands and set up a tumblr for prompts. Attackedbyheadcanons . Go check it out and send me prompts if you want to see more Nelson! (Or Erik and Charles, but I know you're actually just here for your Nelson fix, even if he literally shows up once in this fic...)


End file.
